FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a waveform converter adapted for use in generating a music tone in an electronic musical instrument such as an electronic organ, wherein the frequency spectrum of the output signal waveform can be readily changed periodically or transiently by changing the pulse duration or duty factor of an input square wave.